dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Festival of Eggs - 2015
The "Sixth Annual Festival of Eggs", which began on April 5th, 2015, lasted for 3 days, in which users could collect up to 62 'eggs'. If a user already received a basket from one of the previous "Festival of Eggs" events, the new eggs would be placed in there as well, separated by a border. If members couldn't participate the event in 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013 and 2014, they got the chance to get an Easter basket badge by joining the event in 2015. A lot of the newer users were confused, since when they hovered their cursor over the little basket badge it would read "Easter Basket - 2010 Festival of Eggs". That's because the images of the 2010 basket badges were also getting used for the following "Festival of Eggs" events. Glitch Festival the 2nd: *The [http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/File:FoE_2015_404-Basket_error.png "404-Easter Not Found"] error seems to concern mostly users who paricipate in the Festival of Eggs event for the first time, but there have also been some records of users who've participated before and experience this error as well. It seems that they're still able to collect the eggs, since they have new eggs appear on the site. For those who experience it, the glitch screen appears when clicking on eggs or on any egg basket scroll trophy. '- FIXED' *The "2nd Easter basket badge" glitch, which first occurred during the 2014 FoE event on the scrolls of previous FoE spriters, has returned. '- FIXED' Fun Fact: *TheCompleteAnimorph's "Skies of Arcadia" egg, which was removed from the 2014 FoE event because it glitched, was released in this year's FoE event. Egg Update: * was updated to this: All information on how to catch the eggs was summarized in form of a small FAQ by SockPuppet Strangler on the forum in 2011. Read more here. Contributors *Coding - TJ *Organizer - Starscream *Border - TheCompleteAnimorph and Shajana *Badge - Umbreonage, Nakase (recolored spriter badge from 2013) *Spriters - Listed below Basket Badge As the baskets were the same as in 2010, click here for more details: 2010 basket badge Border The border was made by: TheCompleteAnimorph and Shajana Eggs There were 62 eggs in total. As they appear in the basket Sprites and sprite artists Trivia * - TheCompleteAnimorph & Shajana **Reference to "April showers bring May flowers". (Artist comment) * - Fiona BlueFire **Reference to a lotus flower from a dream of hers. * - AnanoKimi **Reference to these Mustache eggs. (Artist comment) * - Birdzgoboom **Reference to the Enderman from Minecraft. * - Birdzgoboom **Reference to Shield of Seals and Grima from "Fire Emblem: Awakening". (Artist comment) * - Birdzgoboom **Reference to Roy from the "Fire Emblem: Awakening DLC". * - Birdzgoboom **Reference to Emmeryn from "Fire Emblem: Awakening". * - LadyLyzar **Reference to Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix from the Disney movie "Wreck-It Ralph". * - Mysfytt **Reference to a Jewel Scarab. * - Odeen **Reverence to Odeen's real pet red-tailed boa, Draco, who is enjoying a cupcake for his 1st birthday. (Artist comment) * - Odeen **Reference to her love of cats. * - PieMaster **Reference to the simplified version of the Broadway revival staging of "Magic to Do," from the musical Pippin. (Artist comment) * - Shajana **Refrerence to a glass egg which shows the star sky. * - Tazzay **Reference to the deep ocean with bubbles. (Artist comment) * - TheCompleteAnimorph **Reference to Fina's dress from the game "Skies of Arcadia". (Artist comment) **The hexagon was the symbol of Silver Magic. (Artist comment) * - Dolphinsong **Reference to this stone egg, to go with the one from last year. * - Hot on Fire **Reference to her cockatiel, Crystal. * - Infinis * - joliver1998 **Reference to Harry Potter. (Artist comment) * - Joliver1998 **Reference to an Easter basket. * - Joliver1998 **Reference to a classic Easter egg. * - Joliver1998 **Reference to a couple of snails. * - LadyLyzar **Reference to Mike Wazowski from the Disney Pixar movie "Monsters, Inc.". * - LadyLyzar **Reference to an ice cream sundae. * - Mysfytt **Reference to a knight's helmet, just because knights and dragons go together. * - Mysfytt **Reference to a knight's helmet, just because knights and dragons go together. * - Mysfytt **Reference to a ball of wool which Odeen's cat stole. * - Mysfytt **Reference to the Broadway musical "Phantom of the Opera". * - PieMaster **Reference to "#thedress", an internet sensation where a picture of a dress appeared as two different sets of colors depending on who viewed it. (Artist comment) * - PieMaster **Refrerence to a Pearl. * - Playdoh **Reference to the Easter bunny dragon bringing the Easter eggs. * - Shajana **Reference to Elsa from the Disney movie "Frozen". (Artist comment) * - Sif **Reference to Red Lyrium from the game "Dragon Age". (Artist comment) * - Starscream **Reference to Skywarp from "Transformers". * - Starscream **Reference to Eagle Eye Zoanthids. * - Tazzay **Reference to Rose Quartz from the TV show "Steven Universe". (Artist comments: 1, 2) * - TheCompleteAnimorph **Reference to Mima from the "Touhou" series of games. * - TheCompleteAnimorph **FOE, from Etrian Odyssey and the FOE IOSYS video. (Artist comments: 1, 2) * - TheCompleteAnimorph **Reference to Sayaka Miki's "Soul Gem" from the Anime "Puella Magi Madoka Magica". (Artist comments: 1, 2) * - TheCompleteAnimorph **Reference to Oktavia von Seckendorff's "Grief Seed" from the Anime "Puella Magi Madoka Magica". * - Tikigurl91 **Reference to the game LIMBO. (Artist comment) * - Xythus **Reference to a chicken egg in disguise. * - Xythus **Reference to a dragon in fiery wasteland. * - Xythus **Reference to a rainbow. Not Confirmed: * - Fiona BlueFire **Reference to the six-syllabled Sanskrit mantra "om mani padme hum", which translates to "jewel in the lotus". * - Aangs-sister **Reference to the mosquito in amber on Dr. John Hammond's cane in the movie "Jurassic Park". * - Aangs-sister **Reference to Monokuma from the game "Dangan Ronpa". * - Sif **Reference to a Nautilus. * - Thuban **Reference to a rose. Category:Festival of Eggs Category:Festival of Eggs - 2015 Category:Holiday Category:Easter Category:Aangs-sister Category:Adrak Category:AnanoKimi Category:Birdzgoboom Category:Corteo Category:Dolphinsong Category:Fiona BlueFire Category:Hot on Fire Category:Infinis Category:Joliver1998 Category:JOTB Category:LadyLyzar Category:Light Concorde Category:Mysfytt Category:Odeen Category:PieMaster Category:Playdoh Category:Shajana Category:Sif Category:Silverdrak Category:Starscream Category:Tazzay Category:TheCompleteAnimorph Category:Thuban Category:Tikigurl91 Category:TJ09 Category:XDragonia Category:Xythus